Dual-Recumbent Zero
by Edgeblade25
Summary: -Story of a being who has twice the animal in him than anyone else- (suck at summaries) (please rate and review) (rated M for language)
1. Quick Bio

Hello…..you don't know me, but I'm Taylor Preston. The less you know about me, the better. All you need to know is that I recently escaped from a facility called "The School," although what they do there isn't anything like what the name suggests (unless you're a damn white coat). The papers make it seem like it is a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane, but if I'm insane, then the people who run the place are madder than 1,000 Mad Hatters. The experiments they do on us against our will are completely inhumane. The thing they do most frequently is "run tests" on what is called a "recumbent." A recumbent is essentially a human, like you, who's DNA has been altered from birth so they have some form of animal DNA spliced into it. I happen to be one of them but I'm considered to be a "dual-recumbent" since they spliced two different animals (rhinoceros and gorilla) into my DNA. They always kept me sedated whenever they weren't doing tests on me cuz I'm an extreme powerhouse (I make strongman competitors look like infants playing with a grain of sand). Anyway, here is my story of after I escaped…..


	2. Escape

**(Please review…..I might put up another chapter this weekend)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters. Only character I claim is Taylor Preston.**

_**Italics**_**=mental thought to oneself**

**White coat POV:**

*hears an specific alarm going off in the distance and pulls the emergency lockdown switch as I start to hear crashing sounds, extremely frightened as I see a light for one of the mega strength rooms on the panel going off* Ohcrap….ohcrap….ohcrap….ohcrap…. The behemoth got away...why did I have to be here the day it escaped…. *winces as the door behind me crashes like a soda can and next thing I know, everything goes black*

**Taylor's POV:**

I look at the person I just knocked out with the door I blew open. _Damn….I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I can't take another damn day in here._ I turn back around to see 500-600 upgraded Flyboys (more heavy artillery, no motor function in terms of speech) with all of their weapons aimed at me. I also notice one of their chests flip around like a Pentel 360 laptop and a high ranking white coat at this branch shows his ugly mug. I growl as he starts to talk. 

"Project Behemoth, this is very unlike you. Either retire to your cell or be retired," he says to me, a stupid ass smirk on his face at the "retire to cell or be retired" bit.

I just let out a roar as I shift to my gorilla/rhino form and charge them. I chuckle mentally as the Flyboys fire their weapons at me and the bullets bounce off like water on glass. I charge through them like a battering ram and grab the others, slamming them into the walls, ceilings, floor, and even myself, destroying them as they flail and try to fight back. After I wipe out the last dozen and before the white coats can send a few more down my way (everyone has a limit, even one with so much strength that he makes every strongman competitor look like they can't lift a grain of sand), I bust through a door to the field that some of the avian hybrids practice their flying in and hit the electrified fence. I grunt as I rush against it, the 90,000 volts hitting me hard, but I finally manage to breakthrough it and manage to keep moving to the woods.

**Senior White Coat POV:**

I remain standing as I slam my fist on the desk, screaming at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HOW THE FUCK WAS THE FUCKING BEHEMOTH ABLE TO ESCAPE HIS RESTRAINTS AND ESCAPE?! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CONSTANTLY DRUGGED CUZ THE HIGHER UPS KNEW THIS WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN!" I sit back down, rubbing my temples with my index and middle fingers, my co-workers shaking in fear of my temper. Once I calm back down, I look at the screen coldly as I place my hands together in front of my face and lean forward. "Ok everyone, we know he was able to get his chip out….let's contact main HQ and tell them of this failure."


	3. Few weeks later

(Only going to describe a couple of Taylor's abilities and how he interacts with others in this chapter, so please bare with me.)

**Taylor's POV**

(Few weeks later)

Wow….can't believe it's been weeks since I escaped and haven't been caught. Guess it's good that I chose to run to Chernobyl. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know running to one of the most radioactive places on this planet seems like a bad idea, but one of the tests they ran on me at the lab was testing what can either harm or kill me and apparently, I can absorb radiation and either render it non-lethal or make it even more lethal. Talk about a nifty ability to hide somewhere that can kill the normal human being. Another thing they tested me on was if I could control the "elements" or some crap like that. The thing they didn't quite expect was that I could control the elements, but only the ones on the Periodic Table of Elements. Also, that ability also makes it where I am immune to all forms of biologic weapons, poisons, and diseases. I also found out that I can pick up any language fairly easily. When I went into town the other day to get some food, I heard some of the locals talking in their native language as I walked by and somehow I was able to mentally translate what they were saying and I was able to talk right back to them with a near perfect accent.

After I get back to my radioactive home with the food, I smile as I see an adult female cat that looks pregnant slowly approach me while meowing and I pick her up as I go to my resting spot. I make a small nest for her and start my little camp stove, chuckling as she sniffs the air as I place a hamburger patty on the small griddle. After it finishes cooking, I grab a paper towel and soak the remaining grease off it before placing it on the ground in front of her, smiling as she sniffs it before nibbling it. I then cook one for myself and eat it while my new friend rests. After cleaning up and making sure the miniature propane tank is completely cut off, I lay down to sleep when I hear my new friend start to mewl loudly and I realize she is about to give birth. I stay next to her and stroke her head as she gives birth to a litter of six kittens. I smile as I see the little fur balls and hear them squeal a lil for her before finding her nipples and drink. I sleep curled around her and the babies all night, making sure I still remain alert to threats. I make sure for the next few days that mom and babies are safe while I am out getting stuff by marking my territory from predators that think they will be easy meals until the mom is mobile again and the kittens can defend themselves other than run and hide when they hear something.


	4. A fight as well as a new friend

**Taylor's POV**

I smile as I watch Sandy and Aaron (two of the kittens) explore the room more as I lay back and read a Stephen King book called The Drawing of Three that I just got from the store. If you haven't read the Dark Tower series, it seems pretty good. Anyway, I'm about to finish chapter 3, I hear a scream and I go to the window, wondering who is out here in Chernobyl (other than myself obviously). As I look, I see a young girl being pinned to the ground by this big guy who glared at her with an evil look. As he raised a fist high into the hair to start pounding her face, I immediately jumped out and landed in a crouched position with a fist impacting the ground. That got his attention and he growled at me while apparently loosening his grip on the girl who managed to get out from under him and run behind a building.

"Project Behemoth," he growled while smirking. I growled back as he says that, immediately knowing he is from the School. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, shifted into a cheetah humanoid and delivers a swift kick to me, catching me off guard and makes me flip back. I immediately catch myself when I land as he smiles jokingly and says, "You aren't as strong as they say. A kick like that shouldn't have done that to you. It should've shattered my femur." I smile and stand up to my full height and shift into my hybrid form as he speeds up to me and starts delivering a lightning speed barrage of kicks and punches. I was ready for him this time and was able to put my arms up to guard my face as he threw the punches. I also knew that while the cheetah hybrids have incredible speed, they don't have much stamina and endurance in the long run, so as soon as he slows down for the briefest of a second, I throw a fast punch into his kidney. He lets out a roar/yell of pain as he is sent flying and I go onto all fours to charge at him. Now for those who don't know what I look like when I get into this position, think of someone who has the body proportions of a gorilla (upper body being nearly twice as big as the lower body and massive arms), a snout and horn like a rhino, and skin so thick that 100 tanks could fire on him/her at the same exact time and the hits don't leave a scratch, not even the slightest bit of internal damage. Now picture that charging at you with the combined strength of a pissed off herd of rhinos and a pissed off troop of gorillas. That is what it was like for this cheetah man cuz the split second before I made impact, his eyes had that look of "Oh fucking shit, I'm either dead or on the verge of it." I hit him in the crotch with my horn, kept charging through a building and hurled his pussy (get it? as in a cat? Sorry bad joke…) ass back to wherever he came from.

I growl "Good riddance," stand back up, and walk back to my home. When I get there, I see the girl in a crumpled heap and I run to her, instantly seeing she is breathing heavy due her starting to suffer from radiation poisoning. I pick her up and start to siphon the radiation out of her body while encasing her in an invisible shell of oxygen and force it into her mouth and nostrils to get her breathing normally again (so freaking glad I can control the elements of the periodic table). As I'm doing this, I notice something on her back twitches and I feel a pair of wings. Before I can ask her who she is, I hear her start to snore and I smile a little, carrying her back to my building and lay her down near a window.


	5. Hanging out and a shopping trip

Thanks to ya'll who have read my story so far. I'm gonna call the girl I put in the previous chapter Annabelle. Also, any text that appears in _italics_ is the character's mental thought. I also might through in a little Russian/Ukrainian for the heck of it when the characters chat with the locals and I will give a somewhat translation by the character's POV.

**Annabelle's POV**

I twitch in my sleep which causes me to wake up slightly. That's when I notice I'm sleeping on a mat of some kind and not in a cage. As I slowly open my eyes, I notice a furry face sniffing my face and I squeak in fright and start to back up before realizing that it is a kitten. I smile weakly as it comes to me and sniffs me again before rubbing against me.

"Awake, I see," a deep male voice says, which scares me. I bring my knees to my chest as I whimper when a massive man appears from around the corner with a plate in his hand. "Here ya go, Sandy," he says, smiling as the kitten next to me almost hops to the plate and eats the food on it. He looks at me as he says, "Don't worry about the guy who was chasing you. I took care of him. What can I make for you? I know this isn't some 4-star resort, but it's better than nothing."

"Where am I?" I weakly ask, scared of what this big guy might do to me.

"You are in a building I claim as my home here in Chernobyl," he responds. "My name is Taylor, by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Annabelle," I say shyly, thinking how can we be in Chernobyl and not be dead from radiation. I am smart despite not having any formal education. "Do you have any meat? I really wanted to try a hamburger." He smiles as he says "Sure thing, Annabelle. Just give me about 20 to 30 minutes." I smile as I watch Sandy lick her lips as she finishes her meal and rubs against his leg with him gently rubbing her head. When he walks away, she comes to me and purrs loudly while sitting next to me so I pet her head and she nudges my hand playfully. A few minutes later, I smell the meat cooking and my mouth begins to water. So I go ahead and go to watch what Taylor is doing, wondering how he is cooking. That's when I see he has what looks like a portable grill with a green canister attached to it with a pipe.

"That's a miniature propane tank that is used for camping," says Taylor without even looking at me, flipping the burger without any problem.

"How did you get this stuff?" I ask, the smell of the cooking food overtaking my nose. _The School never had anything like this for us_, I thought.

"I got a small job in the local village that allows me to get this stuff as well as food," he replies without saying much of anything else. I watch as he does a small cut on the burger and I look to see what he is doing. "Good, absolutely no red or any shade of it in the middle. Don't want ya to get sick from your first burger."

"Why can't there be red in the middle?" I ask him innocently.

"It's because it's ground meat. The bacterium that is in meat is more spread out so you need to cook the meat all the way through. Otherwise, you will get sick from eating it," he explains. He places the hamburger patty on a piece of bread that has another piece of bread next to it as well as a red bottle, a yellow bottle, a clear jar with some kind of sliced lumpy veggie in it and a pack of what looks like cheese. "You can place any of these condiments on your burger if you want."

"What are they?" I ask.

"The red bottle has ketchup in it, the yellow bottle has mustard, the clear jar has sliced pickles in it, which is pretty good and the slices here are cheese," he says as he points to each thing. I put a slice of the cheese on the burger and place the other slice of bread on top of it. I then put some of the ketchup next to the burger and I squeak as it squirts out all over the place. He smiles and hands me a napkin, making me blush a lil. I try the burger without the ketchup and I feel like I just went to heaven, my wings fluttering some under the back of my nightgown. I immediately freeze and look at him with a scared look, whimpering cuz I didn't mean to give off the fact that I'm a bird-human hybrid.

"No worries, hun," he says as he smiles. "I already know you are a hybrid like me."

I cough and hack up a lil bit of the hamburger when he says that. "What do you mean by 'Hybrid like me'?" My eyes go wide as he starts to slowly shift, his upper body seemly to gain even more muscle than he already had as it swells to be twice as big as his lower body. While his body changes in that way, I see his face slowly change so that his forehead stretches some while his nose and mouth seem to stretch out a good bit while a horn starts to sprout from it. I also notice a tail grow from his tailbone that goes down to his knees. I giggle as another kitten appears and tries to swat his tail playfully as he wiggles it. "What animal have the School people put into you?"

"They put both rhino and gorilla DNA into me," he says, sighing some. "I'm the only successful dual-recumbent hybrid so far to the best of my knowledge." Before I can ask anything else, he shifts back as a phone rings. I look around confused until I see him take out a cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hello sir. Really? You need me today? I have a friend over that I'm taking care of…..fine." He sighs as he hangs up and looks at me. "My boss just called with a job for me to do. You can come with me if you want cuz there isn't much to do here."

I look at him as he goes to a big safe in a corner. "I'll go with you," I say. He says ok while looking through the safe, pulling out two pairs of binoculars, some cash that he puts into his pocket, and a gun with some bullets. He says it is for protection as he loads it up and tucks it behind his pants under his shirt. He then turns around and gently takes my hand.

"I'm gonna be doing a bit of a cover with you," he says. "I'm gonna have you be with me as a little sister and buy you some new clothes so that you aren't running around in a nightie." He smirks as he says that which makes me giggle. He walks with me as he places a big coat on me to help cover me up some more as we get to town. I lean against him as we walk and go into what appears to be a clothing store. I look at all the clothes that are there with wide eyes and watch as Taylor moves through the store with the grace of a person who isn't a massive hulk. I look at the guy that he starts talking to and smiles as he escorts us to the young ladies department. When we get there, a lady comes over and asks how she can help.

"Так, я був нещодавно зможуть отримати моя сестра тут подалі від нашої лаялися батьків і вона не зможе отримати будь-які з її одяг," he says, making my mouth drop (cuz I didn't know he spoke Ukrainian) and the lady gives us a sad/happy look at what he had said. I only know some words of Ukrainian, but I think he said something along the lines about us having abusive parents, he recently was able to get me away from them, and all I had to wear was my nightie. I blush as the lady takes my hand and I look back at Taylor, who stays right behind me. The lady gently takes some clothes off the racks for me and escorts us to the dressing room. As she makes a motion for Taylor to stay out of the ladies dressing room (guessing she doesn't want there to be any accusations of a giant being a peeping tom), Taylor tried to explain that he was very protective of me, but she kept saying a certain word in Ukrainian over and over which I can safely assume means "No." He sighs and gives a defeated face to the lady, who smiles and says "Good" in fluent English.

"You can speak English?" I asked her with wide eyes as she escorted me to one dressing room.

"Yes," she replies in a heavy Russian accent. She gently lays the clothes out for me on a table in the dressing room and waits outside of the door. I look at the clothes and I try a pair of jeans and a shirt that had a local band's picture on it. I knock on the door and ask the lady if I can show this outfit to Taylor, smiling as she nods. I gently walk to him so that my wings don't bounce and I blush as he does a playful whistle.

"Do you like this?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I do," he says back before leaning in next to my ear and whispers, "and don't worry about your wings. After you try the clothes on and pick the ones you want and we purchase them, I'll go ahead and make a couple of cuts in the back of them so that you can extend your wings through it."

I smile as he says that and I go back in, trying on a dress that fits nice since I'm small chested as well as a few skirts, pants, and different tops. I put back on my nightgown and pick the ones I want before letting the lady take the others back. She then showed us the socks and shoes they had in stock and Taylor helped me pick ones that work with my clothes. I walk with Taylor to the register and he produces a wallet that is filled with money and pays the guy who has a shocked look on his face. The guy gives him the receipt and we go to a local café. When we go in, I look for the bathroom cuz I really feel like changing clothes, but more powerfully, I needed to go potty. Taylor sees me looking around and guides me to the bathroom, letting me take the clothes with me. After I get done going (believe me, it felt good to go), I cleaned up and changed into a bra, undies, jeans and the band shirt I picked out. I giggle as Taylor playfully does the whistle again and I hug him as tight as I can. I feel him gently wrap a big arm around me and it makes me feel safe. That is until I hear him whisper, "I see a guy that I need to talk to right now. Stay by my side as if we were conjoined twins."


End file.
